Princess Band Aids & Magic Kisses
by St0pSmackinMe07
Summary: Annie see's her father Dean come home from a hunt, badly injured and she takes it upon herself to make him better. Little!Annie Winchester fic. OneShot. Lots of fluff. Don't need to read other stories to read this one.


**Princess Band-Aids & Magic Kisses**

**Summary**: Annie see's her father Dean come home from a hunt, badly injured and she takes it upon herself to make him better. Little!Annie Winchester fic. OneShot. Lots of fluff. Don't need to read other stories to read this one.

**A/N**: This story is based off of my Annie Winchester franchise. But you **don't have to read those stories to read this one**. Though it would be awfully nice if you did. :)

I just wanted to give a big thanks to my beta **xJazminex, **she's amazing. And I'd also like to thank my friend, **silentpixiee **and her littler sister (aka coolest kid ever :D), who was my inspiration for this story.

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Supernatural, but it's probably best that I don't. But I do own Annie. :)

* * *

Sam and Dean pulled into their current town of residence of New Salem, Kansas after they had come home from a hunt. It was supposed to be a relatively easy job, a simple salt and burn. But really, when are things _ever_ easy for the Winchesters? Sam, he had come out from the hunt practically unscathed, but Dean, well he was unfortunate enough to get the brunt of the beating. After the spirit used Dean's face for batting practice with a wooden board, it tossed him a good ten feet across the room right into a brick wall. And then to top it all off, the spirit threw a book case, adorned with the world's largest and heaviest books, on top of Dean. It was a wonder he got out of the place fully conscious, let alone, alive. 

But Dean had an incentive to get out of that haunted house in one piece: his daughter.

At four years old, two feet, ten inches tall, 33 pounds Annie Marie Winchester was a feisty little girl. And the love of Dean's life.

Annie was the second girl to tame Dean Winchester, the first being Annie's mother, Lauren. The two had met when Dean saved Lauren's life from a rather destructive and homicidal poltergeist. Ever since the moment the two met each other, Dean knew that he was head over heels for the girl. Lauren was smart, funny, witty, and most importantly, she didn't fall for Dean's charm or pick up lines. And Lauren didn't hesitate to set him straight, telling him that his attempt to get into her pants was never going to work. It was the reason why Dean was so attracted to her. He always loved a challenge. Dean pulled out every trick in the book just so he could get to know this girl. And before she knew it, Lauren found herself falling in love with the mysterious stranger that saved her life.

Then after two years of arguing with each other, loving each other, running from the cops, sky high cell phone bills, and surviving a long distance relationship, Lauren and Dean decided to make it official and to finally get married. And nine months later, they welcomed their very own baby girl into the world. Everything was perfect. But unfortunately, it wouldn't stay that way for long.

On June 12th, 2011, exactly six months after Annie was born, the yellow eyed demon killed Lauren; much like the demon had killed Sam and Dean's mom, leaving Annie without a mother.

Dean still wanted to hunt, he still wanted to find that yellow eyed son of a bitch and kill it, he still wanted to save people. But he kept in mind that he had a daughter to take care of, so he and Sam only took jobs that were small, not too complex, that would only last for the weekend, and that were no more than three or four hours away. They didn't dare take Annie with them. She could get hurt and Dean wanted to make damn sure that she didn't live the lifestyle of a hunter. He wanted her to be a normal kid. So when the boys would go on their weekend hunting trips, they'd leave Annie to stay with one of her friends for the weekend and pick her up when they got back.

Sam pulled the Impala in front of Annie's friend, Emily's house to pick her up. Sam suspected that his brother had at least a few cracked ribs and a sprained ankle so he had insisted on driving and that Dean stay in the car so he wouldn't over exert himself in his current condition. And Sam was sure his brother must've been hurting when Dean didn't argue against it and handed over the car keys.

Since it was just after 11 o'clock, Sam figured that Annie was asleep. And sure enough, when Emily's parent's led Sam up to the room that the girls were staying in, Annie was fast asleep, curled into a tiny ball in her sleeping bag. Sam picked his tiny sleeping niece up in his arms, Annie not even stirring awake. Sam thanked Emily's parents, Derrick and Alyssa for about the millionth time for letting Annie stay with them. Sam stepped out to the car and carefully laid his niece's sleeping form down on the back seat of the car.

The entire ride home, Annie didn't even wake up, that is until they pulled into their gravel driveway. Sam sighed when he heard a faint whimper come from the backseat as he turned off the car. Dean would've sighed if it didn't hurt so bad to just breathe. Sam turned around in his seat to see Annie slowly sit up while rubbing a small fist over her big green eyes.

"Unca Sammy?" her small voice said sleepily.

"Hey, sweetheart," Sam said with a smile.

Dean wished he could turn around and look at Annie because whenever she woke up she looked so darn cute with the sleepy look in her eyes and her brown hair sticking up at all ends, but his entire body was screaming out in pain, he could barely move.

"Daddy?" Annie said, looking over at Dean.

Dean turned his head as far is it would go and said over his shoulder, "Hey, princess."

Sam got out of the car and opened up the backseat door for Annie. "Did you have a good time with Emily this weekend, Annie?" Sam asked as Annie crawled out.

"Uh huh," Annie said. Sam picked up Annie's Little Mermaid back pack where she kept her clothes for the weekend up off the floor of the Impala. He went to sling the small back pack over his shoulder but Annie looked up at him, her arms stretched out for the back pack. "I wanna carry it," she said. Sam rolled his eyes at the four year olds already independent ways (she already had Dean's stubbornness) and slid the back pack onto Annie's little shoulders.

Annie raced around to the other side of the car where Dean had managed to get the car door open and sling his legs out the doorway. Annie stopped a few feet away from her father and stood back, head tilted to the side as she studied him inquisitively. Dean was hunched over, panting from the pain that was coursing through his body. "Daddy, are you okay?" she asked.

Dean looked up at his little girl and nodded with a faint fake smile. "Yeah, sweetheart, I'm fine," he lied.

Sam walked over to Dean's side and helped his brother out of the car. Sam wrapped Dean's arm around his shoulder and gripped his side so as to help take some of the weight of off Dean's bad ankle and get him inside. Dean groaned as his ribs screamed in protest. Sam kicked the Impala door shut with his foot, which he was sure he would've gotten a beating for if his brother had not been in pain. Sam helped Dean limp over to the front porch of their house.

It took some time, but Sam eventually got Dean through the front door, into the living room, and onto the couch. Dean lay back against the soft cushions with his eyes shut praying for the pain to go away. "Daddy?" Dean heard Annie's sweet angelic voice say. He opened his eyes and looked over at his daughter's big green curious eyes.

"Yeah, Annie?" he said.

"Do you have boo boos?" she asked.

"Yeah, sweetie, I have boo boos," Dean replied.

"Are you going to tuck me in, Daddy?" Annie asked.

Dean looked over at the stairs that led up to Annie's bedroom like it was Mount Everest. There was no way he'd be able to make it up there in his current condition. He looked back over at his daughter and said, "No, sweetheart, Uncle Sammy's gonna tuck you in tonight."

"Okay," Annie said, sounding a little disappointed. She hadn't seen her Daddy in two days and she missed him. And no one could tuck her in better than her Daddy could.

Annie went to walk over to Sam who was standing in the living room door way, but Dean tugged on her arm for her to come back. "What, no bed time kiss?" Dean said with a smile.

Annie giggled softly and crawled up on the couch and gave Dean a big kiss and hugged him around the neck tightly. It may have hurt, but Dean didn't care, so he returned the tight embrace, giving Annie a big noisy kiss on the cheek, making her giggle loudly. "Goodnight, Annie."

"'Night, Daddy," she replied.

Annie scampered off to Sam. He hoisted the little girl in his arms and carried her upstairs to her room. Sam read Annie a quick story, kissed her goodnight, and tucked her in.

Sam went back downstairs to his injured brother, but not without grabbing the first aid kit first. He stepped into the living room, handing Dean a glass of water and two of their strongest painkillers and Dean took them without hesitation. And then Sam handed Dean an ice pack for his face which was rapidly turning a bright shade of purple and was already starting to swell. Dean was definitely going to have a nice shiner by morning.

"Annie asleep?" Dean asked as Sam grabbed an ace bandage from the first-aid kit and began wrapping Dean's severely sprained ankle in it.

"Yep, out like a light," Sam replied, weaving the bandage around and around his big brother's ankle.

"Good," Dean said with a yawn as he lay back down onto the couch, slowly feeling the drugs beginning to kick in. Before he knew it Dean was slipping off to dreamland.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Early the next morning, Dean woke up to the sunshine slipping through a crack in the curtains, letting the light filter into the room. He could feel the right side of his face was swollen and sore and the pain medication he had taken the night before had long since worn off. Dean laid there silently staring up at the ceiling when something caught his attention. Someone was messing around with his sprained ankle. Dean looked over and saw Annie sitting on the floor beside the sofa unwrapping a band-aid. She got up and gently placed it over top of the ace bandage that Sam had put on last night. Then after Annie put the band aid on his ankle, she softly kissed it. Dean looked down at his ankle and saw that it was covered with about ten other band-aids as well.

He recognized the band-aids as Annie's princess band-aids. One day while he, Sam, and Annie went grocery shopping and were picking up a few things they needed, Annie insisted on Dean buying the pink band-aids with princesses on them instead of the regular ones. She wouldn't even let Dean buy a box of the princess band-aids for Annie and a box of regular band-aids for him and Sam. She claimed they were "boring". So whenever he or Sam got a paper cut or cut themselves while cooking dinner, they were forced to wear the pink band-aids with princesses on them.

The one time Dean tried getting away with stashing a box of regular band-aids away for him and Sam. Dean had cut himself while he was cleaning one of his knives and put on the regular band-aid. But Annie, who had a freakin' radar for boo boos, swiftly ran upstairs, grabbed a princess band-aid from the cabinet and _made_ Dean take off his band-aid and put on the princess one.

That was when Dean knew that the band-aid battle wasn't going to be a battle that he'd win.

Dean watched Annie curiously with an amused grin on his face for a little while, watching her doing the same thing over and over again.; take the band-aid out of the wrapper, place it softly on his injured ankle, and then kiss the band-aid; before finally saying something. "Hey, Annie?" Dean said. Annie looked up at her father, another band-aid in her hand. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked with interest.

"I'm making your boo boos better with the princess band-aids and magic kisses, Daddy," Annie said innocently.

"Oh, you are, are ya?" Dean said with a grin. "Well, how does that work?" he asked.

Annie stood up from the floor and walked over to Dean. "I put on the band-aid," Annie said, placing a band-aid on a cut on the back of Dean's hand that she hadn't yet gotten to. "And then I kiss it with a magic kiss and then your boo boos are all better," she said matter of factly. She leaned down, kissed the band-aid on the back of Dean's hand.

Dean chuckled softly. His daughter was just too cute. "I feel better already," he said.

Annie looked up at Dean with her big green eyes and grinned happily from ear to ear. She picked up another princess band-aid up off the coffee table, unwrapped in and placed it on a cut on Dean's swollen cheek. Then she leaned down and kissed it lightly. Dean reached up and touched the band-aid lightly and said, "Thank you." His face was already starting to feel a little less sore. Maybe Annie _did_ have magic kisses.

"Welcome," Annie replied simply.

Dean wrapped his arm around Annie's waist, pulling her closer her to him as she giggled cheerfully. "You're the bestest daughter in the whole wide world, you know that?" he whispered into her strawberry scented hair and then gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N**: Ya know, a certain someone absolutely loves reviews. :D 

Just sayin'... ;)


End file.
